Middle Ground
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: It wasn't what she was used to, but... Perhaps the middle ground wasn't so bad... Memory of Alessa/OC (OFC), Heather/OC (OFC) Femslash, yuri, etc., based primarily on Silent Hill Revelation.


So, this morning I woke up wanting to write this, which is weird because I only saw the movie once, and that was literally almost a year ago, on Halloween like four days after the movie came out in theatres. This is going to be based primarily off of Silent Hill Revelation (I'm aware that some of you may not like it because of in consistencies/inaccuracies dealing with the first movie and the games, but I don't really care because I liked!) but since it's been so long since I saw it, there will probably be a few inaccuracies. A lot of this is my personal interpretation of somethings, by the way, like Heather still having some of Dark Alessa/Memory of Alessa's memories and personality.

P.S. No Vincent. Yeah, I know, I liked him too, but sadly, he would have made things a lot harder for me.

**NoSchoolMonday!**

_**Pairing: **_Teenage Dark Alessa/OFC or (for the more video game oriented fans) Memory of Alessa/OFC (Dragon, as always) and Heather/OC, Sharon/OC or Alessa/OC, depending on your view (Again, all the same OC)

_**Universe: **_Primarily Silent Hill Revelation

_**Rating: **_Well... I'm gonna put T, but I guess for some people the fact that it's about Silent Hill might make it M right off the bat. Whatever.

_**Warning: **_Well, it's in Silent Hill for one thing. Femslash. Meh.

**NoSchoolMonday!**

Alessa would be here soon. She would come, she and and her guardian, and they would take me back from the Order. This was one of the few things in Silent Hill that I had complete faith in.

Do not mistake this for some romantic scenario. She is not coming to save me, she is coming to collect what is her's, and I, in her mind, had been her's the moment I wandered into Silent Hill.

I was a wanderer, before I found the cursed town. All of my family was dead, and no one cared whether I was dead or alive, if anyone was even aware of my existence. I simply walked from town to town, surviving as best I could alone. Eventually, I ended up in a town known as Silent Hill. I quickly realised that the fog-shrouded place was deserted, or at least I thought it was. I foolishly decided to stay for a while, hoping to find food or supplies left behind, or at least sleep in a real bed that night. I couldn't find much in the way of food or supplies, but I did find enough to get me through the day and possibly tomorrow, and the hotel, while abandoned and very run down, had several beds that were more than luxurious compared to many nights spent on cold, unforgiving concrete.

I awoke that night to the sound of a siren that caused me to shoot up in bed. The walls around me seemed to be flaking away, and run down, torn up paint seemed to wither even further before my eyes, and blood stains began to appear, seeming to soak into the wall from the inside. I didn't notice the pale, dark haired figure at the foot of my bed until she spoke.

"Welcome to Silent Hill." From that day on, I was a... Pet, of sorts. It's been several years since then, and I have aged. At the time I was around thirteen, and I can only assume that I am nearing seventeen by now. Time seems almost irrelevant here. Alessa, as I soon found out her name was, appeared to be thirteen as well, and she has changed her physical appearance to match my age, though I know that she is not truly aging. While we are in the "Normal" world, Alessa mostly leaves me alone, though she keeps me at her side for all of the time that we are in the Otherworld.

I've learned many things since I've come to Silent Hill, but there are four things that I feel are the most important.

1) There is no such thing as escape from Silent Hill. All roads lead back into town, and not just because it's almost impossible to walk in a straight line in the even more impossibly dense fog that waits beyond the edges of town.

2) Alessa is to be obeyed at all cost. Disobedience means punishment, and punishment in Silent Hill has a totally different meaning than it does in the "Real World." She cannot be escaped, she cannot be killed, attempts at either only lead to a condesending laugh and more punishment.

3) Alessa is impossible to understand or predict. She does not love in the sense that others do. Comfort can lead to pain at the drop of a pin, and pain can lead to pleasure of any kind just as easily. She can go from saying the cruelest things in the sweetest of voices to insisting that she loves me in a harsh, cruel voice while her claws rake down my back, drawing blood, with no provocation. Many times she has threatened to have her guardian administer punishment in the way that I have seen him do to many others over the years, but she has never followed through. Whether that is because I haven't done anything that would be considered disobedient enough to warrant it or because she simply is not going to do it, I don't know, nor do I particularly wish to find out.

4) Despite her volatile nature, I am safest with her. I've only tried to escape from her twice, and both times I was badly injured and almost killed. None would ever dare to attack her, especially not with the guardian present, as he usually is. Besides, even if I could leave, I'm not sure that I would want to. I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her, but... I can't say whether or not that's because I don't think she would appreciate me saying it.

So, I have been, for lack of a better term, her pet for the past several years. My alone time consists exclusively of when Silent Hill is not in the Otherworld. At first, I thought it to be a good thing, until I realised that it meant that the order had free reign and during that time, I was alone and practically defenseless. After all, that is how they attacked me and brought me here.

The woman, Claudia, inists that my presence will bring Alessa here, and she's right about that. I'm surprised she hasn't come yet, she always goes into a fit of rage when she can't immediately find me, when I don't immediately come to her when reality shifts. I may not be bound like the man next to me, Harry Mason, but it would be impossible to escape with all of the members of The Order in the room, surrounding me, waiting.

"Dad!" I heard the voice that I knew so well call as I heard soft, nearly imperceptible footsteps break into a run, startling me out of my thoughts. However, when I looked up, it was not who I expected to see, running towards us.

She... Looked like Alessa. Her face was the same, but she wasn't deathly pale, her hair was blonde, not black and her eyes... I couldn't see the actual colour from her, but I could see that they weren't completely black. So... Was the order right? No, they couldn't be. Alessa would never have given anyone that concerned look, would never have sounded so panicked or relieved. Certainly, she wouldn't have run to the man like this girl was, wouldn't have completely ignored me in favor of him for certain.

So caught up in my consideration was I that I didn't even pay the slightest attention to the conversation between the priestess and Not-Alessa until the girl handed over the Seal and Claudia transformed. I knew the form well, as did everyone else in the room, as the Order members immediately turned and fled. The Missionary.

The beast immediately went for the kill, and I expected the girl to be slaughtered, and then the man and I would probably be next. Before my prediction could come true, a blade swung out, stopping the creatures attack. The blade, of course, was the unmistakable Great Knife, and the creature wielding it was the guardian. Alessa's guardian. So it's true then. My Alessa no longer exists.

I watched the two creatures fighting numbly. Sometime halfway through the battle, I heard footsteps come towards me, but I didn't acknowledge it until the girl- The blonde with the familiar but still completely _wrong _features, kneeled in front of me, cupping my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. She said nothing, merely stared at me.

"...Alessa?" I asked quietly, hoping against all hope that she would nod and call me a fool for getting capture. She didn't reply immediately, moving one hand to stroke my face, both curious and comforting. The movement was familiar, but far more gentle than it should have been.

"Not anymore. I am Heather, now." I slumped a little and looked down. The hand cupping my face pressed a little more forcefully, making me look up again. It was then that I noticed that her eyes were green as she gave me a smirk that was wicked, but not as cruel as I remembered. "But you're still mine, don't forget that." And she kissed me- Not a painful, violent kiss like I was used to, but forceful none the less. She broke away and stood, pulling me up with her, and as she forcefully dragged me out of the room, I decided that I maybe the cross between Alessa wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I would even grow to prefer the middle ground one day.

** .**

There you go. Hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, and I will hopefully see you in another update. Until next time!


End file.
